2016–17 Arsenal F.C. season
Arsène Wenger | final_position = 5th | highest_position = 1st | lowest_position = 15th | points = 75 | goals_for = 77 | goals_against = 44 | goals_difference = +33 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Winners | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = Fifth round | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = Round of 16 | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Alexis Sánchez (29) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 season is Arsenal's 25th in the Premier League and 97th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club are participating in the Premier League, FA Cup, Football League Cup, and the UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2016 to 30 June 2017. Players Squad information |nb=POL |n=1 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=181 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=FRA |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=22 |g=1|e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=ENG |n=3 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=209 |g=6 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=GER|n=4 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=208 |g=8 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.0M }} |nb=BRA|n=5 |pos=DF |eu=n |age= |s=2015 |a=38 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£11.3M |tw=w }} |nb=FRA|n=6 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=248 |g=20 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.5M }} |nb=CHI |n=7 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=94 |g=42 |e=undisclosed |f=£30.0M }} |nb=WAL |n=8 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=265 |g=43 |e=undisclosed |f=£4.8M }} |nb=ENG |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=157 |g=12 |e=2018 |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=118 |g=20 |e=undisclosed |f=£42.5M }} |nb=FRA |n=12 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=188 |g=82 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.8M }} |nb=COL |n=13 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=36 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£3.2M }} |nb=ENG |n=14 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=344 |g=85 |e=2019 |f=£9.0M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=15 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=149 |g=14 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=NGA |n=17 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2015 |a=21 |g=2 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=131 |g=2 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.5M |tw=w }} |nb=ESP |n=19 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=169 |g=27 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=59 |g=2 |e=undisclosed |f=£16.0m }} |nb=FRA |n= 22 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=20 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=Free }} |nb=ENG |n=23 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=49 |g=13 |e=2019 |f=£16.0M }} |nb=ESP |n=24 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=73 |g=3 |e=undisclosed |f=YS}} |nb=ENG |n=25 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=57 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£1.0M }} |nb=ARG |n=26 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2010 |a=8 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=27 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=19 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=CRI |n=28 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=41 |g=4 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.9M }} |nb=SUI |n=29 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£30.0M }} |nb=ENG |n=32 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=9 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=CZE |n=33 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=42 |g=0 |e=2019 |f=£10M }} |nb=FRA |n=34 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=109 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=EGY |n=35 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=17 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£7.4M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=42 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} Transfers Transfers in Arsenal started their transfer business early, acquiring Swiss midfielder Granit Xhaka for a reported £30 million from Borussia Mönchengladbach on 25 May. Arsenal continued their recruitment in July, signing young forward Takuma Asano from Sanfrecce Hiroshima for an undisclosed fee, widely believed to be £800,000. On 22 July, Arsenal confirmed their third summer signing in Rob Holding, with the defender joining from Bolton for a reported fee of £2 million. The club would later sign Nigerian prospect Kelechi Nwakali, who joined the Arsenal reserve team on a five-year deal. Arsenal would move for Lucas Pérez and Shkodran Mustafi late in the transfer window, with the La Liga duo eventually joining for a reported £17.1 million and £35 million, respectively. Total spending: Undisclosed (~£87,900,000) Transfers out Total incoming: Undisclosed (~£7,500,000+) Loans in Loans out Overall transfer activity Spending Summer: Undisclosed (~£87,900,000) Winter: £0 Total: Undisclosed (~£87,900,000) Income Summer: Undisclosed (~£7,500,000+) Winter: £0 Total: Undisclosed (~£7,500,000+) Net expenditure Summer: Undisclosed (~£80,400,000-) Winter: £0 Total: Undisclosed (~£80,400,000-) Club Coaching staff Arsène Wenger }} Steve Bould }} Boro Primorac Neil Banfield }} Gerry Peyton }} Shad Forsythe }} Tony Colbert Craig Gant }} Colin Lewin Ben Ashworth Andrew Rolls }} Gary O'Driscoll }} Andries Jonker }} Darren Page Chris Harvey Chris Senior }} Vic Akers }} Paul Akers }} Paul Johnson }} James Collins }} Ben Knapper }} Kit Supplier: Puma Sponsor: Fly Emirates Kit information This is third consecutive year Puma has supplied Arsenal with kits. *'Home:' The home kit features Arsenal's traditional colours of red and white, with the addition of a dark trim around the lowered neck line, on the sleeve (hooped) and along the red stripe on the shorts. The distinguishing feature of the kit is the darkened, vertical, red stripe across the centre of the kit. It also features predominantly red socks for the first time since the 2004–05 season (as opposed to only featuring on the alternate kits). Other information Sir Chips Keswick}} |i= }} Squad statistics Appearances and goals Numbers in parentheses denote appearances as substitute. Goalscorers Disciplinary record Clean sheets Pre-season In February 2016, it was announced that Arsenal would play in the Major League Soccer All-Star Game at Avaya Stadium in San Jose, California in addition to a friendly against Mexican side Guadalajara three days later. However, Arsenal later announced that the annual Emirates Cup would be cancelled for the second time in its history due to the extended absence of international players participating in Euro 2016 and "essential pitch reconstruction works" at the Emirates Stadium. Arsenal confirmed their final pre-season fixtures before the Premier League campaign in early-June 2016, as Scandinavian trips against Viking in Stavanger and Premier League rivals Manchester City in Gothenburg completed the line-up. It is the third time in four years that Arsenal and Manchester City will meet in a pre-season fixture outside of England. To complete Arsenal's pre-season calendar, in early-July, Arsenal announced their pre-season opening fixture against RC Lens of Ligue 2 to be played 15 days after the announcement date. It was hence confirmed that the club's pre-season fixture list would stretch from 22 July to 7 August 2016 (6 days before the start of the Premier League season). |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Autret |goals2 = Oxlade-Chamberlain |location = Lens, France |stadium = Stade Bollaert-Delelis |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Drogba |goals2 = Campbell Akpom |location = San Jose, California |stadium = Avaya Stadium |attendance = |referee = Chris Penso |result = W |note = Kick off is on the following day in the U.K. time zone. }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Zaldívar |goals2 = Holding Oxlade-Chamberlain Akpom |location = Carson, California |stadium = StubHub Center |attendance = |referee = Kevin Terry Jr. |result = W |note = Kick off is on the following day in the U.K. time zone. }} |score = 0–8 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = |goals2 = Campbell Cazorla Walcott Haukås Iwobi Akpom |location = Stavanger, Norway |stadium = Viking Stadion |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |score = 3–2 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = Iwobi Walcott Akpom |goals2 = Agüero Iheanacho |location = Gothenburg, Sweden |stadium = Ullevi Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} Competitions Overview Category:Arsenal F.C. Category:2016–17 Club seasons Category:2016–17 English Club seasons